The purpose of this laboratory study is to examine the effects of two doses of acamprosate, a GABAminetic agent, compared with placebo on alcohol withdrawal and the effects of acamprosate on alcohol intoxication, alcohol craving and drinking behavior in nontreatment seeking alcohol dependent volunteers.